


The Double Date

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Double Date, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Mason just really wants to find a boyfriend for Liam. Preferably one called Theo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	The Double Date

Mason has a problem. Which is nothing new itself because living in Beacon Hills is one single big problem in itself but usually Mason is very good at solving said, continuous problems.

  
This time though, it is bad. Really bad.

  
It took over six months to get Liam out of his shell and back to dating after his last break up. Mason begged and bribed and promised until finally, _finally_ Liam agreed to accompany him and Corey on a double date with Corey's friend Theo.  
And then Theo goes ahead and cancels. Just like that. And on the day of the date.

As always when a problem seems unsolvable, Mason goes to get coffee first. His brain functions better when on caffeine and sugar.  
He slides into an empty seat at the window side of the store and takes a first, glorious sip of today's steaming creation – a Matcha Chai Latte with extra spice.

  
Already feeling he stress ooze out of his body, he takes out his phone to help with a solution, once more staring at the “I am sorry, something came up.” message Corey's friend sent him a few hours prior.  
“Fucking Theo...”, he grumbles.

“Hey now, what did I do?”, an amused voice sounds from the table beside him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn't mea-", Mason starts to apologise but his voice stocks as he looks up to see a hot guy smiling at him. Yes, yes, he loves Corey with all his heart but he still has eyes. This guy is smoking. _And exactly Liam's type..._

  
“Wait. Your name is Theo?”

~♤~

Theo always knew that his tendency to speak just to try and be funny brings more trouble than it's worth but now, sitting across from Mason, the guy he just met at Starbucks, he seriously thinks that for once, he should have just shut up.

“A date?”, Theo asks, “with you, your boyfriend and your best friend?”  
Mason nods enthusiastically.   
“Yes! You don’t know how much effort it took to get Liam to agree with this!” then he sees Theo's less than convinced face and changes his conviction tactics to begging: “Please? You will get free dinner? And nice company?”  
Theo actually chuckles at that.

  
“Plus", Mason pulls up his phone, swipes at it for a moment and then slides it over to Theo, “just look at him.”

_Oh wow._  
The guy on the picture is hot. Clear blue eyes, golden tanned skin rivalling in glow with his dark blonde hair and a smile to die for.  
 _Fuck, he's gonna regret that._

~♤~

Liam sighs. It's probably against the law to sigh this much in a single day but he personally thinks that it's justified when you are forced to go to a date. A blind date. A _double_ blind date.  
But if Liam is anything, it's a good friend, and he saw how happy it makes Mason to have him and Corey on one table so if all it takes to make his best friend happy is to go to a stupid blind date with one of Corey's friends, then he can do that. While sighing.

A look into the mirror confirms what he already knows – the white button down and his favourite jeans look good, his hair is styled to look effortless and the bags under his eyes are gone too. Took them long enough, after Liam worked so hard on his sleep schedule.

  
He is ready to go back out into the world and he knows it. 

  
Or rather his brain knows it because his heart is telling him that he could have had a quiet night in with Netflix and some chips if he would have to be such a good friend. But Liam also knows that Mason is worried about him and so he tries to convince himself that one night out can't be too bad of a change from his usual evening activities. 

~♤~

Corey always knew that his boyfriend was smart. And handsome. And very very concerned about his friends. Especially Liam.   
The two of them met in kindergarten and are inseparable ever since, no matter how different their interests developed, always there for each other. So when Liam's long term girlfriend Hayden broke up with him, Corey knew Mason would do anything in his power to make his best friend happy again.

  
Apparently anything means _anything_ because the guy, sitting across from them at the table, is not his friend Theo.

  
“He cancelled”, Mason spills the beans at his partner's raised eyebrow, “today. And I couldn’t stand the thought of Liam being alone at home one more night. Then I met Theo here at Starbucks-"

“Well, ‘met' is a very simple word for how we got to know each other", Theo – this is gonna get confusing, Corey can already feel a headache forming – grins before extending a hand, “hi, I am Theo Raeken.”

  
Corey takes his hand, “nice to meet you. My name is Corey.”  
“You have a very scary boyfriend, Corey.”  
“Oh believe me, I know.”

Mason's already forming indignation is only stifled because the restaurant door opens and Liam, his eyes already searching the room for familiarity, enters.

~♤~

Liam is having fun. He can’t believe it but this evening really is fun.  
He won't outright tell Mason that because he needs to _save_ some dignity but he is sure that his laughter is kind of a giveaway anyhow.

The atmosphere is relaxed, soft music playing in the background, the food was great and most importantly, Theo is amazing company. They hit it off from the moment their hands touched at the introduction and by now, three hours later, their conversation had shifted from fun small talk to actually interesting topics.   
They are so absorbed into the other that Mason has to ask if they are ready to pay three times. 

Liam looks up and sees that they are the last guests. A pang of guilt hits him and when the tired looking waiter brings the bill, he doubles his usual tip to make up for it; seeing Theo doing the same puts a smile on his face once more.

~♤~

Theo takes it back. He should never shut up if it gets him dates with gorgeous guys like Liam.   
The evening had been wonderful and he kind of wishes that he was Corey's friend, so they could do it all over again.

“So...”, Liam drags the word, “I don’t know about you but I had a wonderful evening and I would love to maybe, give you my number, if you want?”

_Why does he sound so insecure? Doesn’t he know that I would do almost anything for him already?_

Theo never believed in love at first sight but when Liam smiles at him almost shy, his heart beats faster and he finds himself nodding.  
“I would really like that, actually.”

The next morning Theo wakes up to several texts from an unknown number. 

  
**9:05am Wanna get breakfast together?**

**9:05am it's Liam btw**

  
**9:10am shit, was that too early? Mason said I should wait but I don’t want to wait because I really want to see you again**

He chuckles while typing out a reply.

  
**10:15am Liam. Breakfast sounds good ;)**

  
Without waiting for the answer he jumps out of the bed with more energy than he has had in a while. Time to look presentable! 

~♤~

When Liam enters the small cafe they choose as meet up spot, Theo already sits at one of the tables in the back. He looks up when the door bell chimes and immediately a big smile spreads over his face and as he raises a hand to wave at Liam, a blush is spreading on his cheeks. Shortly said, he looks adorable and Liam swoons a little bit on the inside.

“Hey", it's a small word, only three letters, and it feels too inferior for what he feels but Theo's smile only gets wider as he responds.   
“Hey yourself.”  
The brief awkwardness is gone as soon as Liam sits down and they are back into conversation.  
“How was your night?”, Theo asks over the stack of wonderfully golden pancakes they ordered, “did you have nice dreams?”

“Would have been nicer if you had been in them", Liam can't believe that he just said that but Theo only laughs.   
“Well, then I will have to work harder to make a lasting impression, won't I?”

They share a smile and Liam's fork almost misses his mouth because he gets so lost in the other's sea glass green eyes. 

They are so lost to their surroundings that they only notice the stranger when he clears his throat impatiently, already standing right in front of the table.  
“Excuse me, but you are Liam Dunbar, right?”

“Yes?”

“I am Theo, Corey's acquaintance. I wanted to apologise for cancelling yesterday but I have a very important job and everything else just has to wait for that. So, when will we rectify our date?”

Liam's mind starts to spin.  
“You are Theo? But...”, his glance flicks over to the man sitting in front of him, pleading eyes return his look.

“Well?”, Theo, the one standing asks, his face scrunched up unpleasantly, “if you could give me an answer now? My lunch time is almost over.”

Liam stares at him for a second, takes in his annoyed expression, the tapping foot, a glance to the watch on his left wrist that literally screams ‘I don’t have all day' and then he relaxes back into his seat.  
“Sorry", he shrugs, “but I like my Theo better.”  
Asshole-Theo snorts unbelievingly but then his phone beeps demandingly and he takes the call already spinning around to leave.

  
“Fine. Your loss.”

Liam thoughtfully watches him leave, a soft smile on his face as he turns to look at Theo again.

“I don’t think so. Even though you have some explaining to do.”


End file.
